1. Field
The embodiments relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device capable of reducing dead space and preventing voltage drop of pixel power to be supplied to pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having a smaller volume of a light source than a cathode ray tube have been developed.
Particularly, among the flat panel display devices, an organic light emitting display device displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes as emission devices. An organic light emitting display device attracts attention as a next generation of a display device because of its excellent brightness and color purity.
An organic light emitting diode includes an anode electrode and a cathode electrode that face each other and an organic light emitting layer disposed therebetween. During emission of the organic light emitting diode, the anode electrode is connected to high potential pixel power, and the cathode electrode is connected to low potential pixel power. Holes and electrons are injected into the organic light emitting layer from the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, respectively. The electrons are inserted into the holes in the organic light emitting layer to excite molecules. The excited molecules return to the ground state while emitting energy, and the organic light emitting diode emits light.
In a general organic light emitting display device, an anode electrode and an cathode electrode of the organic light emitting diode may be formed on a whole pixel unit.
When the anode electrode is connected to high potential pixel power via a pixel circuit, and the cathode electrode is connected directly to low potential pixel power without passing through a pixel circuit, the cathode electrode may be formed on a whole pixel unit. The cathode electrode is connected to connection wirings such as bus lines of the low potential pixel power around the pixel unit, and is supplied with the low potential pixel power.
In order to reduce dead space, a cathode contact region and a bus region in which the cathode electrode and the bus lines of the low potential pixel power are connected to the low potential pixel power may be reduced. However, brightness may not be uniform due to IR drop of the low potential pixel power.
Therefore, it is demanded that a limited design space be effectively utilized to reduce dead space and IR drop of the low potential pixel power to be supplied to the pixels be prevented.